


1:44

by OfElvesAndAliens



Series: interdimensional [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: Gwen sneaked out before her bandmates could drag her to a party Em Jay was throwing to go around the city with Miles for the rest of the night. It's probably the first time they're together in person which doesn't involve swinging around buildings and with either of them not in a spider suit. They are, for once, hanging out like normal people their age.





	1:44

"Are all your shows that wild?" Miles asks, grinning at Gwen from where he's perched up on the edge of the rooftop they are on.

"Can't handle it, Morales?"

"I gotta admit, I was initially a lil' bit overwhelmed. But I easily got over it, you guys were lit."

Gwen sneaked out before her bandmates could drag her to a party Em Jay was throwing to go around the city with Miles for the rest of the night. It's probably the first time they're together in person which doesn't involve swinging around buildings and with either of them not in a spider suit. They are, for once, hanging out like normal people their age.

She steps up into the ledge to stand beside him, their hands brushing. He has on a "Mary Janes" shirt, which he bought right before the show, the dork. He glances at her before lacing their fingers together.

They are not, strictly speaking, a couple. More accurately, they're two people who are fresh out of the awkward phase of figuring out their feelings for each other that had been gradually growing for some time and then going about telling the other person about it. It's new, and it feels nice that way. Of course things will have to change eventually, but Gwen's enjoying it so far. And so does Miles, judging from the silly grin that has been plastered on his face since he arrived on her Earth.

"I still can't get over how cool you guys were. How great _you_ were." says Miles, turning so he could face her.

Gwen shrugs. "I try."

" _No trying, only doing._ "

"God, that's the worse Yoda impression in the multiverse. And Pete was right, your star wars is weird. I mean, that line, god."

Miles snorts. "Like yours is any better. Purple ewoks? Really?"

"Ewoks are weird whatever their hue."

"True. They still cute though." says Miles with a chuckle. "Speaking of Peter, though, do you think--"

"He's definitely going to ask how your visit went. Relentlessly."

"So, what are we gonna tell him?"

Gwen smirks. "We'll tell him it was a bum, and that we barely had any fun at all."

Miles' eyes lights up with mischief. "He would probably be disappointed."

"Exactly why we should do it."

"Seriously, the dude doesn't know when to stop."

"Pete's just bored." she says, smiling in that exasperated yet fond way she usually does when talking about Pete, or Miles. "His New York has a lower crime rate and he won his MJ back. All his renewed energy had to be directed somewhere."

"Lucky us."

Miles's arms circle her waist and Gwen, quick as always, wraps hers around him so there was no space left between them. They don't often do physical contant like this, so when it happens then it's never inconsequential. This time, it's probably prompted by the fact that his visit's very nearly over and they won't be seeing each other in the flesh for another few weeks.

"What time is it?" asks Miles, as if reading her mind.

"1:44 am."

"I got 16 minutes left before my portal appears." he whispers as he burrows his face underneath her hair.

"You smelling my hair, Miles?"

His laugh vibrates the side of her head and down to her neck.

"I had a great time."

Gwen can't see his face, but she can place the exact expression he has on as he said that. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this around 1:44 am and yes, that's the title. sorry not sorry lmao.


End file.
